


The Love You Take For Granted

by AmandineInsensible



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nino's name is not mentioned but implied as the man Sho is cheating on Jun with, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandineInsensible/pseuds/AmandineInsensible
Summary: Sho betrays Jun.





	The Love You Take For Granted

When Jun Matsumoto had come home to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend that evening after working an extra shift at the office, he had expected Sho to either be asleep in bed or working on news reports as he did so most nights. What Jun hadn’t expected when he walked in was Sho on the bed they shared with another man sitting on top of him, both visibly naked and lips locked in a heated make out session. The sound of Jun opening the bedroom door caused Sho and the stranger to panic as the mystery guy quickly got off of Sho.

“What the fuck!?” Jun shouted, wide-eyed and in absolute shock. He saw nothing but fear in both of their eyes.  
The stranger had gotten off the bed, using the top layered blanket to cover his exposed body while Jun’s hands bawled into tight fists as he noticed It was the blanket he had bought for Sho on their second anniversary. He clenched his jaw tightly and closed his eyes to process what was actually happening in front of him before he opened his eyes.

“What the fuck is this?! Huh?! Who the fuck is that!?” He demanded, pointing his finger at the complete stranger. The guy was terrified as he looked at Sho, “You said you were single, who’s this?!”

This caught Jun’s attention as he glared at the man before turning his attention on Sho, staring incredulously “You said what?!”  
“Jun, I can explain!” Sho stammered, trying to calm Jun down but this only enraged him even more. “I don’t need a fucking explanation Sakurai! It’s pretty fucking obvious what’s going on!” Jun turned and left the room quickly before he became physical, his fists balled and knuckled completely white. He could hear Sho getting out of the bed and calling after him. Jun wasn’t having any of it as he approached the front door and began to put his coat back on.

“Jun, wait! I’m sorry!”

Jun turned to glare at him, “Sorry? You’re fucking sorry?! Sorry that you were cheating on me? Sorry doesn’t fucking cut it! How long has this been going on for!” He demanded harshly. Sho looked scared and hesitant to respond. Jun clearly noticed this as he became more furious.

“You’re a fucking asshole!” He spat and turned back to put his shoes on and stood up, reaching for the door handle when Sho tried to grab his shoulder to prevent him from leaving Jun quickly turned around and without thinking, threw a hard punch to Sho’s jaw. “Get your fucking hands off me Sakurai! Go to hell!”

With that, Jun opened the door and slammed it violently behind him, leaving Sho on the ground with a busted lip, blood dripping down his chin and a stranger looking completely traumatized.

-

Jun wasn’t sure when he started crying but when he had arrived at his best friend, Ohno’s house who upon seeing Jun sobbing asked if he was okay, he had completely broken down into tears as Ohno pulled him inside.

Jun sat on Ohno’s couch as his friend tended to his bruised fist. He had explained the situation in-between heavy sobs. Ohno listened attentively, his expression narrowing in anger upon hearing about Sho’s betrayal.

Once finished, Ohno excused himself to prepare Jun a bath and prepare the guest room. Jun reached for his phone to see the many unread messages and missed calls, all from Sho that pretty much said the same thing;

‘I’m sorry’, ‘Please call’, ‘I can explain’.

Jun turned his phone off.

-

It had taken Jun a week and a half before he finally decided to message Sho, but it was only a text telling him that he would be dropping by to collect all of his belonging that Jun had left there for the five years that they had been living together. Jun noticed the ‘read’ notification after some minutes and put his phone away. In the meantime, Ohno was letting Jun stay with him until he managed to find his own place. Jun had phoned his boss the following morning after first going to Ohno’s to tell him that he was currently going through some heavy issues. His boss had kindly given him one month to get it all sorted.

Jun drove by Sho’s apartment that same day around mid-afternoon and using the spare key Sho had given him so long ago, entered the home to find his ex was not home. Jun knew Sho would be at work during this time and that gave him a few hours before he’d be back. Jun immediately began packing his clothes and other personal items into boxes.

Going through the wardrobe they shared was difficult for him. Every piece of clothing that belonged to Jun smelt like Sho due to him always wearing Jun’s clothes. Jun couldn’t cry about it. He had spent the past week crying over him amongst shouting profanities and calling him insults behind his back, sobbing to Ohno about how horrible Sho is. Jun felt empty and emotionally drained, he couldn’t even cry if he wanted to.

He placed his clothes in boxes, ignoring the lingering scent of Sho and continued with his personal items. Jun decided against taking the gifts Sho had bought for him, including his most favoured gift which was a bonsai that Sho had given him on his 32nd birthday. Jun couldn’t bear to glance at it. Jun took a glance around the bedroom that they had shared. To start with, there was dirty laundry all over the carpet. It was expected of Sho. When they first began dating, he was messy and untidy which was the complete opposite of Jun who was clean and a perfectionist. Jun had changed Sho’s habits, so he would look after himself better and now, with no Jun, Sho was left to his own devices, but Jun knew Sho and knew how he reacted to different situations. Jun knew that Sho was too miserable to look after himself, thanks to his own selfishness. Jun didn’t feel bad for him. Deep down Jun thought Sho deserved it.

Upon entering the living room and joined kitchen, Jun noticed the pile of dishes in the sink and had realized a few seconds later that they were the same dishes from the last time Jun had been here. The night before Jun left, they had cooked a pasta dish that Jun had been wanting to try. Sho had wanted to help out and as much as they both knew how bad Sho was when it came to cooking, Jun couldn’t say no. In the end, Sho had miscalculated the amount of chilli powder he was supposed to be adding, unaware that the lower case ‘t’ meant teaspoon, not tablespoon. Not only that but, Sho had also mixed up chilli powder with chilli flakes instead. The dish ended up being too spicy for them and they ended up ordering takeout instead.

Along with the untouched dishes, there were numerous amounts of takeout boxes, another old habit of Sho’s that had come back to life where because of his poor cooking skills, he resorted to eating junk food and takeout. Jun still couldn’t bring himself to take pity on him. He hoped Sho was hurting, he hoped he was feeling the pain that Jun was going through too.

Not wanting to spend another moment in the apartment, Jun grabbed his belongings and left, meeting back with Ohno who had been in the car waiting for him.

-

Two days had gone by since Jun packed his things, Sho had long given up trying to contact him, he never ended up replying to Jun’s last message. Jun decided that he wanted to talk to Sho. Not to try and resolve things but to get an explanation and some answers. Jun sent a quick text to Sho.

‘I want to talk. I’ll be at Viron café tomorrow at 11am. Come, don’t come, it’s your choice but I’ll be waiting.’

-

He got to the café a few minutes early and made himself comfortable in a booth at the back while ordering a coffee for both him and Sho while waiting to see if he was actually going to show up.

He pulled out his phone to double check. No response but the message had been listed as ‘read’ meaning Sho had definitely seen it. He put his phone away, fidgeting with his hands as he glanced around the little café, admiring the art on the wall and the minimalistic interior.

A little after ten past, Jun saw the familiar man approach the small shop and enter before noticing him in the back and approaching.  
Jun took Sho in. It had been almost two weeks since he had last seen him and in that short period of time, Sho had almost completely let himself go. He looked plumper, hair messily brushed, bags under his eyes that even make up couldn’t hide and a remorseful and empty look in his eyes. He was also sporting a healing cut on his lip with a pretty colourful bruise around it from when Jun had kissed his jaw with his fist.

“Good morning,” Jun spoke “I’m glad you came.”

Sho nodded, looking slightly intimidated by Jun’s tone of voice. “It’s nice to see you too Jun-san.”

Jun couldn’t help but glance away for a second at the mention of Sho address him with a suffix but immediately turned back and offered for Sho to sit in the seat across from him. “I ordered you a latte,” Jun motioned to the still-hot beverage, “You look like you could use it.” Jun joked, trying to lighten the mood and Sho couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. “Thank you.” he said, bringing the cup to his lips and feeling a lot calmer at the hot liquid soothing his throat.

“I appreciate you taking the time to meet with me.” Jun began, “You must be quite busy with work.” Sho shook his head “No, not at all. With no recent events to report, I’ve been able to spend more time sleeping in.” He said it light-heartedly, but Jun knew it was a lie, the dark bags under his eyes gave away that he’d be doing anything but sleeping in, perhaps sleeping at all but he didn’t comment on it, replying with only an “I see…”

It was quiet for a few moments, Sho’s uneasiness was visible and Jun noticed the way he fidgeted with his hands before he looked up to meet Jun’s gaze.

“Nothing I say can fix what I’ve done… I know that… what I did was completely horrible and unforgivable, and you didn’t deserve that at all… but Jun… I’m so sorry.”

Jun looked at him hard, hands wrapped around the hot beverage. He didn’t know how to react. He was still angry at Sho, he was still furious and upset. Sho continued.

“I’m so angry at myself for hurting you the way I did… you really didn’t deserve it-.”

“-If I didn’t deserve it,” Jun broke in “then why did you do it?”

Sho tried to think of a response. He couldn’t.

“You say what you did was horrible and unforgiveable, so why did you do it anyways?”

“I don’t know…” was all Sho could answer with, his expression turned into remorse, regret, and guilt.

“You knew your actions were going to hurt me but even so, you still did it.”

Sho bit his lip “I know and every time it happened I’d regret it more and more- “

That caught Jun’s attention as his focus shot up to Sho, his eyes widening in utter shock. “Every time? You mean this isn’t the first time?!”

Sho couldn’t look Jun in the eyes as he stared down at his drink “I’m so sorry…”.

“You’re sorry?” Jun asked, “You’re sorry that while I’ve been working my ass off day and night to help support us, you’ve been bringing complete strangers into our home and fucking them?!”

Sho shook his head “It was only one person…”

Jun looked at him in bewilderment “You think that makes a fucking difference, Sakurai?!”

Sho flinched at the use of his last name.

“How many times?” Jun said, his voice low.

“Jun, I- “

“How. Many. Times.” Jun seethed through clenched teeth.

“I don’t remember.”

Jun stared at him in complete disgust “How long have you been cheating on me for?”

Sho had tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill but Jun wasn’t giving in, he wanted an answer.

“Our first anniversary” he admitted, tears now streaking down his cheeks.

Their first anniversary, Jun thought. He remembered it clearly. Jun was at home cooking up Sho’s favourite dishes, had prepared Sho’s favourite wine and had even planned to watch Sho’s favourite movie despite Jun not liking it and had even planned to spend the rest of their night alone together in the bedroom. Instead, Jun received a call from Sho saying he had to take an extra shift and wouldn’t be finished until 3 in the morning and as much as he tried to reason with his boss, he wouldn’t let him leave. In the end, Jun ate dinner alone and went straight to bed, the unopened bottle of wine remained on the counter.

It hit Jun like a ton of bricks. That while he spends their first anniversary alone, Sho had lied to him and spent their first anniversary fucking some guy.

Anger welled up inside of Jun as he stared at him. “Who is he?”

“A colleague… I was assigned to show him the ropes when he first started working…”

Disgust and anger was clear on Jun’s face as another tear escaped from Sho.

“Jun I’m really sorry… I don’t know what to do to fix this…”

Sho noticed the way Jun’s eyebrow raised in surprise “Fix? You think this is something fixable? Sakurai-san, you cheated on me, in fact you’ve been cheating on me for the past four years. There’s nothing to fix here. I made up my mind the second I slammed that apartment door. You broke my heart. You broke my trust and betrayed me for your own selfish needs. Was I not good enough for you?”

“-No!” Sho chimed in “You were everything for me, everything you did was perfect!”

“So why the fuck did you cheat on me Sakurai Sho!? Obviously, I wasn’t perfect enough for you.”

“Jun please… I’ll do anything. Please!” He begged, he was on the verge of breaking down, but Jun only shook his head.

“It’s over, Sakurai.”

Jun stood up, having heard enough as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet, bringing out a yen note and placing it on the table. He also reached in again and pulled out the spare key for Sho’s apartment, placing it in front of Sho.  
He looked at Sho who was staring at the table, trying not to attract attention with his sobs.

“Goodbye Sakurai-san.” Were the last words Jun said before exiting the café, leaving Sho by himself in the booth as he threw his head into his hands, sobbing quietly.

-

“Jun, you’re back.” Ohno greeted as he opened the door for his friend who stepped inside. “Sorry for taking so long.” Jun apologized but Ohno shook his head. Jun looked at Ohno for a moment, smiling softly. Ohno looked at him concerningly “Did it go alright?”.  
Jun shook his head “Not at all. But what’s done is done and I have no intentions of changing my decision.”

Ohno nodded, “What about you?”

Jun looked at Ohno, confused “Me?”

“Will you be alright?”

Jun thought for a moment before looking at his dear friend and nodding. “Yeah, I’ll be alright.” A soft smile grazed his face and Ohno couldn’t help but smile too. “I’m glad to hear that, Jun. Now, I was about to cook lunch, did you want to help? I’m making your favorite”.

Jun glanced at the kitchen counter to see soba noodles and his smile grew bigger as he followed Ohno into the kitchen and began to help.


End file.
